


Never Find Out

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bar Bitch Dean, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Creampie, Dean loves cocks, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fuck Hole Dean, Gangbang, Multi, Objectification, Older Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Teen Dean, Top John, Top Sam, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy and big brother think that Dean is hustling pool to make money. Is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Find Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my friend dikondean.  
> Happy birthday dear. ;) <3

They just finished another hunt in Illinois and now were taking a night of at the motel next to a cheap truck stop. 

Sam and John were too tired to hustle pool and make some more money so they decided to stay in and rest. 

But Dean wanted to be of some use to her daddy and big brother so she said that she will go and make some money on their behalf. 

Sam taught her to hustle pool and at sixteen years of age Dean was quite a hustler. So they allowed her to go to the truck stop next door and make some money on her own.

 

Dean walked out of their motel room and entered the bar. It was pretty crowded and she was sure that she would be able to make some money. _Not by hustling pool._

Daddy and Sammy had no idea what Dean did when they were out on hunts and they left her alone in cheap motel rooms. 

Dean found a new way to pass the time and keep her urges fulfilled. 

It was when she turned fourteen, Dean realized that she was a cock slut. She needed cocks to fill her up, stuff her full of cum. 

Daddy and Sammy were seldom home so she had no problem in satisfying her urges. 

But this time they decided that she was old enough to go on a simple salt and burn with them. 

Poor Dean didn't get fucked for days and now the itch was getting unbearable. 

 

Thank god daddy and Sammy didn't suspect anything and let her go to the bar alone. 

Now she could get fucked and make much more money than she could've by hustling pool. 

 

 

 

Dean unbuttoned her shirt a bit to show a few extra inches of her cleavage and walked in.

All the hungry eyes of nasty truckers turned towards her, ready to eat her alive.

She walked to a pool table and stood beside it. 

Dean eyed the men staring at her. There were at least thirty men at the bar that night, all of them looking for a cheap whore to fuck. 

Dean started unbuttoning her shirt, and the truckers moved closer to her taking that as an invite. 

"Look at those tits, can't wait to sink my teeth around that nipple" one of them said as Dean removed her bra. 

She placed her bra on the table and said "Oh you will get to sink all your parts in me for ten bucks". She put her bra in a cup form so that it would hold money. 

Before she could remove her pants, two truckers manhandled her on the pool table, while another one yanked her pants down. "I have been looking for a cheap whore all day, couldn't believe I got this lucky" the gruff trucker said putting ten bucks in her bra and spreading her legs apart. "Slut like you knows how to get your holes ruined".

"Shameless bitch, just waiting to get fucked" another one said as they noticed slick leak out of Dean's hole. She was so turned on by the idea of getting fucked by so many men that she didn't need any lube.

The trucker buried his face in her wet cunt and sucked the fluid in his mouth, while licking at her clitoris. Dean moaned loudly like the wanton whore she is.

"Oh fuck her already Bruce and give us a turn" another one yelled impatiently and their were sounds of agreement. 

Dean gasped when the trucker pulled out his really thick cock and shoved it ruthlessly inside Dean's cunt. 

"Oh yeah" he moaned lazily at first, feeling the warm and wet pressure of Dean's tight cunt around his aching cock. 

"How does she feel Bruce?" Asked another.

"Tight whore" Bruce replied as he slowly picked up pace and soon his poundings turned rough and hard. 

A few minutes later he came inside Dean and fucked a few more times before pulling out so that others can use her hole.

As soon as he pulled out, cum leaked out of Dean's hole. But soon she could feel fingers pushing some of the cum back inside, before another cock was shoved inside her cunt.

The new guy that fucked into her was much rougher and harder than the previous one and his cock was way too long. Dean felt like his cock would come out of her throat as he ruthlessly fucked her cunt. 

"Ahhh" Dean whined at the pained pleasure.

"Shut the whore up" he said, gripping her hips tight and slamming inside harder.

Another guy moved towards her face and turned her head to feed her a cock. 

Both of them fucked her ruthlessly while others palmed themselves, waiting for their turn.

After Dean took six loads of cum inside her pussy and four inside her asshole, they decided that she could take two cocks in both her holes at once. 

They picked her up and one guy sat on the pool table, seating Dean on his lap. He guided his cock inside Dean's cum dripping and already loose hole, while another one shoved his cock inside her asshole from behind. 

They bounced her on their lap before another one shoved his cock down her throat.

"Yeah right there whore. You love getting used don't you" the one fucking her face said and all Dean could was try not to choke on his cock. 

Soon the man fucking her ass finished himself off inside Dean and pulled out. 

The man fucking her pussy pulled her ass cheeks apart, exposing her fucked loose hole for everyone to see. One of the truckers took a picture of her fucked loose hole, while other was making a video of her fucking session. Dean just hoped that this doesn't get uploaded to some porn site. She didn't want daddy and Sammy to find out about her extra curricular activities. 

But before Dean could think too much, the man fucking her pussy filled her up with warm, sticky cum and pulled out while making sure that she still had the cock in her mouth. 

Soon another guy fucked into her hole and finished himself off inside her while the guy fucking her mouth came down her throat. Dean swallowed obediently and licked the corners of her lips before another cock was fed to her. 

As the night progressed, more men entered the bar and fucked her. Dean lost count of how many cocks have filled her up or how many times she orgasmed. She just laid there pliantly and took cocks after cocks after cocks, servicing each and every man who was interested. 

 

 

 

 

 

What she didn't know was that Sammy woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check up on his little sister. So he got out of the motel room, while trying not to wake dad up. He walked into the bar, expecting to see Dean hustling pool. But what he saw was Dean on her hands and knees while three cocks used her holes. 

Sammy was furious at the site of his little sister whoring out her body. But soon the anger turned into something else, something filthy as his cock gave an interesting twitch. 

When the guy fucking Dean's ass finished off inside Dean, Sammy replaced him. Dean would never know that the cock fucking her is none other than her big brother's. Dean moaned around the cock in her mouth as Sammy hit her sweet spot again and again. The sounds of Sammy's cock moving through copious amounts of cum inside Dean's ass was filthy. It was making Sam feel sick, but he might never get another chance like this. Dean would never know who used her, she would never know it was her own big brother, the person she trusts the most. Her Sammy.

Dean's oblivion pushed him over the edge and he came, filling Dean's hole with loads and loads of cum, adding to the mess. Then Sam slowly pulled out, wiped his cock on Dean's ass and tucked himself back in. Then he quietly walked out of the bar.

Sam entered their room and saw that dad was still asleep. No doubt the old man drank too much. 

Sam climbed on his bed and passed out soon after, since he was still basking in the aftereffects of the intense orgasm which he never felt before. He slept peacefully with the idea that Dean and dad will never find out about his sins.

 

 

 

 

 

What Sam didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who committed a sin tonight.

John went to check up on Dean after Sammy fell asleep, earlier tonight. 

He saw Dean getting used by the unknown truckers.

He was extremely furious too but all his anger dissipated at the site of his daughter getting fucked full of cum by strangers. 

He could just take what he deserves and blame the alcohol in his system. 

He worked so hard to raise Dean alone, after Mary died. He has earned it. He deserves this.

No one knew him here.

No one will ever know that he was her father who used the moment to slide his cock deep inside his daughter's cunt and fuck her while someone else was pounding into her throat. 

So John gave in to the temptation and slid his rock hard and thick cock inside Dean's cunt after the trucker using her pulled out. 

He savoured the moment, trying to get the most of it. But the idea of fucking his own daughter was enough to make him cum. He couldn't hold much longer and came deep inside Dean's cunt, filling her up with his seed. He fucked a few more times, pushing the cum as deep as it would go and then pulled out. 

Another guy took his spot, as John stumbled his way back to the room. 

The alcohol and the endorphins were doing nothing to cover his shame, but John couldn't care less. As long as Dean and Sam don't find out, he has nothing to feel guilty about. He fell asleep peacefully, thinking that his kids would never find out about his sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
